


It takes two [Fan Art]

by FredTheDinosaur



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Dancing, Digital Art, Drawing, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredTheDinosaur/pseuds/FredTheDinosaur
Summary: Villaneve dance moment
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 45





	It takes two [Fan Art]

**Author's Note:**

> Thirties-style illustration experiment (getting the hang of digital painting!)


End file.
